Nestlings
by AHeartForStories
Summary: The other Riders catch Hiccup and Toothless sleeping and can't help but notice the similarities they share with actual draconic siblings.


_Nothin much to say this time. Constructive criticism is appreciated! :D_

* * *

 **Nestlings**

"There's something strangely... graceful about this." Snotlout Jorgenson mused aloud one late morning, breaking the silence lingering amongst the five remaining Dragon Riders.

The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, found themselves understanding where he came from with a few inaudible mumbles meant for their ears only. Astrid and Fishlegs shared a look, but weren't sure whether to agree or disagree with Snot's oddly accurate statement.

Instead they continued to stare at their fearsome leader and his equally feared Night Fury, at the dynamic duo that had Dragon Hunters everywhere on the run, the undefeatable pair who had once slain a dragon the size of a volcano, and the shipwreck of a sight that they had become.

After a particularly long battle the day before, what they needed most after returning to the Edge was a good night's sleep. So they all slept in that morning, Hiccup had even given them a very specific order to do exactly that.

They were going to be sore and tired even after hours of rest, so nothing had been planned for the day. Just the occasional patrol and that was it.

But as it took quite a long time for Hiccup and Toothless to join them at the clubhouse for breakfast, the Riders had decided to go to the hut of their absent friend and see just what was keeping them so long.

They were expecting Hiccup and Toothless to be awake, perhaps the latter was waiting on the former to finish dressing up in some clean clothes. Maybe there was still a chance they were asleep and, if that were to be the case, they were planning on letting them rest for a little while longer.

However, they were not ready for the sight they had come to witness.

Hiccup and Toothless were both lying on the hard stone bed of the dragon, still sleeping despites the late hour. Now that part was perfectly normal. It wasn't the first time the young man had slept with his Night Fury.

It was the way the two were sleeping together that had completely caught them off guard.

Toothless was lying on his back, his wings folded and his forelegs up to his chest. Meanwhile Hiccup, while on his back too, had one uncovered stump across the Night Fury's neck and the other on his chest, which was held in place by the dragon's nearest foreleg with a hold on his ankle.

Hiccup was sprawled across his partner in battle, his head no longer on the stone. Toothless just looked like he was grinning in his sleep, his tail taking up space on his Rider's chest.

They were tangled together and somehow it was both ungraceful and elegant.

With no one making a move and no one saying a word, Fishlegs decided to speak his mind.

"This is actually very reminiscent of the way many juvenile dragons sleep in the nest." The Gronckle expert got questioning looks requesting him to elaborate on his statement.

"You know how hatchlings sleep together all cuddled up and entangled? Doesn't this... scene remind you of that?" Fishlegs whispered and the other Riders found themselves in accordance with him.

The many times the Dragon Riders have seen the nests of dragons, the hatched offspring had always huddled together for warmth and protection. They were also sure dragons had a sense of family, both by blood and by choice, much like Vikings did.

Hiccup and Toothless were each rarely ever seen without the other. They ate together, flew together, playfought together, even often slept together. The Riders had always known they were best friends, inseparable really, but now they realized that they were something more. Sleeping like actual draconic siblings was as obvious of a hint as they could get.

Suddenly the sight of two of their most fearless friends in this position wasn't just as weird and hilarious as it had first seemed and Snotlout's earlier comment made a little more sense.

It was touching in a way. Toothless and Hiccup had never admitted it out loud, at least not to any of their friends, but they acted like nestmates who have been growing up together all their lives. It was as if they slept this way ever since they were just tiny babes, as if they have been doing this for far longer than just the past three years.

With hilarity now replaced by a sort of newfound fondness for the most experienced Dragon Rider duo, the remaining five decided to let them be.

"We should go and let them rest." Astrid stated quietly to urge them all to leave and the others agreed.

They slipped out of the hut and carefully closed the entrance, darkening the room once again.

"Toothless, stop... Doesn't wash..." Hiccup muttered inside and promptly, but unintentionally, got a faceful of tailfin for it.


End file.
